


Because Heechul Writes Fanfiction

by OhHolyShit



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Eunhae with Siwon as the third wheel, Heechul on crack, M/M, Post-Super Junior, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHolyShit/pseuds/OhHolyShit
Summary: In which an eccentric singer with a twisted mind ships his own bandmates and writes fanfiction about them.





	

In the posh district of Gangnam, Seoul, there stands a grey building, as straight as the heteronormative society we live in. Just near to that building, is another building, where idols live. It is quarter to three in the morning. The number of party animals that crowd the street for the "silent disco" event dwindle as the event ends for the night. People go back to their businesses. In this area, where elites and idols live, is the dorm of the band that has been leading the Hallyu market for the past ten years, Super Junior.

All the Super Junior members are asleep. From certain rooms, loud snores can be heard. In one of the rooms, a man can be heard talking to himself in his sleep. Yes, that's Yesung. What a troubled soul.

While all the other members are asleep and are drooling on their pillows, there is one man awake, with his laptop on his lap. His double-lidded, bloodshot eyes are glued to the blaring screen in front of him, and his fingers are banging the keyboard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donghae tries his best to complete the mountain of assignments he has. He starts at ten. He finishes a chapter of Physics. He starts with Chemistry. He had to complete six chapters. He cannot concentrate. He pours himself a tall glass of milk and settles down at his desk to finish the impossible task that lay before him. Sungmin sits beside him trying to finish his Psychology assignment. Their professors had assured them that the assignment was going to be easy. But (there's always a but), they were having a hard time. Yup, that's the irony of life.

Sungmin seems to have an exceptional writing speed, as he finishes by one. Wait, he had only one chapter to complete.

Donghae sighs at the assignments he's got to complete. He drinks his fifth glass of milk thinking that it'll make him smarter. But, that ain't working on the twenty-one year old man.

Okay, now, he feels hungry. He takes some ice-cream from the freezer. Great, it is made up of milk and as filling as any other meal.

He takes a spoonful of the strawberry ice-cream and continues his work. He forgets about the consequences he'll have to face if he finishes the ice-cream without Sungmin.

As Donghae continues his work, there is a loud bang at the door. The banging becomes louder, as if someone trying to break the door. He could have called for his roommate. But, the latter was sleeping like corpse in his bedroom.

Donghae, with no interest, walks across the living room and opens the door. To his surprise, there is none other than, Hyukjae at his porch.

Donghae was a sensitive man, who wouldn't use profanity. But, the present moment is bringing out the worst in him, "Lee Hyukjae, what the fuck are you doing here banging my door at quarter to two in the morning?"

Hyukjae doesn't answer. He just stands there preventing Donghae from closing the door, "Woah! My cute, puppy-like Hae is swearing! Feisty! I like that!"

The brunette frowns at the older, "What would you possibly want at this hour, Hyuk?"

The older closes the door behind, and pins the brunette the door. The brunette is, now, sandwiched between the door and Hyukjae.

Donghae can't avoid the piercing dark eyes of the elder.

Hyukjae's plump lips curve into a smirk, "You smell awesome."

The brunette is clueless, "Huh... What?"

"You smell great. It's very addictive. I can spend my whole life smelling you."

Donghae blushed and whimpered against the elder's grip.

Hyukjae puckered his lips into a pout, "Kiss me, Hae! Kiss me, Hae!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyuhyun peaks into the laptop, "Kim Heechul!"

The blonde-haired man is startled at the sudden appearance of the youngest member of Super Junior, Cho Kyuhyun.

He glares at the younger, "What the fuck do you want, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun strikes a thinking pose, "Now, I know why you are always glued to your laptop and Macbook."

'Wait, did he find out that I'm writing fanfiction? No! My strong presence in Asianfanfics will be tarnished!' Heechul thinks to himself.

"It's because you have to tweet all night and update your Tumblr blog." Kyuhyun retorts.

Heechul sighs with relief. It's fine, as he does not have a Tumblr blog. God forbid, if Kyuhyun finds out, his online reputation will be messed up for the rest of his life. And, he is just in his early thirties. For him, life's too short.

The members sit at the table, waiting for the breakfast to be served.

The members slurp the ramen.

Eunhyuk can hear the members moan, as they eat their bowls of ramen (they were moaning because the ramen was delicious, so don't use your brain too much).

He feels weird as he remembers all the porn he had downloaded the day before. So, he starts a conversation, "Guys, have you ever considered starting a fanfiction?"

At the mention of the word "fanfiction", Heechul chokes on his ramen.

Donghae pats the blonde's back, "Are you okay, Hyung?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Leeteuk, being the leader, puts in his wisdom, "I'll take strong actions against anyone who writes fanfiction here. You hear me?"

He tries to be stern, but fails, as ramen was life for the members. And, they can do anything for life.

There are new schedules for the day. So, the bandmates just chill in the dorm or outside.

Heechul opens up Asianfanfics. He has 100 subscribers. He is bound to get featured like last week. His Rellagyo Virus will take over AFF pretty soon. He just needs to keeps his identity sealed.

Kyuhyun taps at the blonde's shoulder, "Hyung, I know you write fanfiction."

Heechul tries to act nonchalant. But, his actions fail. Inside, he is going through a bout of panic attack. He wants to scream out loud.

"If you reveal this secret, Cho Kyuhyun. I'll take the advantage of my strong online presence, and reveal everything about your sex drive and the porn you watch on Eunhyuk's laptop."

Kyuhyun's eyes widen, "How do you know? No! I love you, Hyung! I'll not tell a soul, that you write fanfiction."

He takes a peek at the laptop, "And, that too yaoi fanfiction."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Donghae wakes up in Hyukjae's arms the next morning. Thanks to God, he had his clothes on, because Lee Hyukjae could do anything.**

**The first lecture, which is Biology, flies by. After the class, Mr. Park, the lecturer calles Donghae and Eunhyuk to his desk, "Donghae, you have to tutor Hyukjae. You are a great student, Donghae. I think you should help Hyukjae."**

**Donghae now has to tutor his stalker, Hyukjae. Will he succeed?**

**A/N-Sorry for the late update, peeps! By the way, don't forget to comment, vote and subscribe!**

**-HeeTheDictator**

Weeks pass by, and yet, nobody knows about Heechul's sweet little secret (except Kyuhyun and Heechul himself, of course). Amidst all of this, Heechul thinks that Eunhyuk and Donghae, and their famous pairing is the main reason behind his growing popularity (HeeTheDictator's popularity) on AFF. He, now wishes that EunHae were real.

After a performance, the Super Junior members chill backstage.

Suddenly, Heechul receives a text from Leeteuk.

From-Old Geezer Teuk

MEET ME AT THE DRESSING ROOM NOW.

The leader seems stern about his order. So, Heechul decides to obey him and goes to the dressing room area. He walks down the hallway and holds his breath. Why is he so nervous? He does not know why. But, he suddenly regrets following the leader's order.

Finally, the blond-haired man and the leader are face-to-face.

Leeteuk shows his phone to Heechul with the Asianfanfics homepage, wherein the latter's Eunhae fanfiction, "Bittersweet Love" by HeeTheDictator is featured.

"You write fanfiction? And, that too, Eunhae?" Leeteuk frowns at the blonde.

Heechul sighs. He knows, that there's no point in panicking now. He accepts it, "Yes, it is true."

"Kyuhyun told me everything."

"That bastard, Cho fucking Kyuhyun!" Heechul wants curse now, but he can't use profanity, as the leader dislikes it.

"How can you ship Eunhyuk and Donghae together?"

"Isn't it obvious? They're famous amongst the fans. I can get famous in the fanfiction world, if I post stories about them."

All of a sudden, a shrill cry, across the hallway, is heard, "Oh, Shisus!"

Lo and behold! It is Choi Siwon!

With his right eyebrow raised and the right side of his mouth twitching, the religious man has a terrified expression on his face.

He points at the door of Eunhyuk and Donghae's dressing room, "I heard some weird sounds from Hae and Hyuk's dressing room."

Leeteuk doesn't understand what Siwon is trying to imply by "weird sounds". So, he just opens the door of the dressing room.

The leader, the Godly man, and the blonde-haired man are shocked at the scene.

They had just caught Eunhyuk and Donghae naked, and....

in the middle of something.

Leeteuk is speechless.

Siwon prays to God.

Heechul loves the scene, but pretends to be surprised.

Eunhyuk and Donghae regret having sex in a dressing room.

And, well, the rest is history......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note-

Finally, after banging my keyboard continuously for two days, I upload this shit online.

None of this makes sense (That's why it is called 'crack').

But, I really wanted to take this burden of my shoulders. PLEASE!!! FOR SHISUS' SAKE, COMMENT, VOTE AND SUBSCRIBE!!!

-OhHolyShit

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I don't know.


End file.
